Sly Cooper's Valentine
by King of 2211
Summary: Love is in the air for everyone, especially a young raccoon and vixen. Oneshot. SlyXCarmelita, JackXSally, BentleyXPenelope. Sorry if it's a little late.


**Author's note:** Okay, I know it's a little late for something like this, but I hope it's acceptable. Enjoy

* * *

February 14. Valentine's day. Every student in Swallow Falls middle school were preparing to go home, but not before Valentine's cards were passed all over school and to every student. The bell rang as the many students began to depart on their way home, four of which stood out the most; a raccoon, turtle, hippo and vixen. The raccoon was none other than Sylvester Kevin Cooper, or Sly for short, and his friends Bentley, Murray, and Carmelita (who was also Sly's crush). They were the most unusual of friends, Sly being as agile as an acrobat, Bentley being smart enough to skip a few grades, Murray being taller and stronger than most kids his age, and Carmelita being mostly temperamental.

They didn't care what anyone thought of them, they were friends till the end and then some more. What no one knew about the Cooper Gang (what they call themselves since Sly was their leader) was that Sly possessed a map that led deep into the woods surrounding the town. Sly's father, Connor Cooper, who had possessed the map prior, had a knack for placing fake maps around the house to confuse anyone who broke into the house. This map, however, led to an area known as the Hinterlands; the sort of station for the holiday worlds.

Though not entirely a station since it as only a group of seven trees. These trees weren't regular trees, they each held a gateway to a dimension of each holiday: Christmas, Independence Day, Thanksgiving, Easter, St. Patrick's Day, Valentine's Day (snicker), and last but certainly never least, Halloween. Each of these holidays had its own leader and it so happens that the Cooper Gang befriended the leader of Halloween, the Pumpkin King himself; Jack Skellington. It turns out that Jack was also an old friend of their fathers, of whom he missed a lot.

"Hey, Bentley!" Someone called from behind.

The gang stopped and looked behind to see a young female mouse rushing to them. She had long blonde hair that was tied back in a ponytail, sharp blue eyes, and pink fur. She wore round-rim glasses, a red cap, yellow long-sleeved shirt, blue jeans, and brown shoes. This mouse was Penelope Toutonghi, who was second to Bentley in being one of the most intelligent students in all of Swallow Falls. As soon as she caught up, she placed both of her hands on her knees to catch her breath.

"Hey Penelope, what's up?" Sky smiled.

"Hold on . . . stupid long . . . hallway . . ." She gasped, then stood up, took out four Valentine's cards from her backpack, and handed one to each one to of the gang. "Happy Valentine's! Here's on for Sly."

"Thank you."

"Murray."

"Thanks."

"Carmelita."

"Gracias, Penelope."

"And . . . Bentley." She finished with a blush.

"Thanks a lot . . . Penelope." Bentley replied with his own blush.

This scene made the others smile and crept away while they weren't looking; it seemed they needed to be alone.

* * *

"Mom, I'm home!" Sly called as he ran into the kitchen for a snack.

"Hi, honey, there's some mail for you on the counter!" Sly's mom, Sarah Copper, called from the living room.

Sly grabbed a slice of cheesecake, glass of milk, rushed up to his room then rushed to the kitchen counter to gather the mail. As he climbed back to his room,he checked off what he had received: post cards from family, a gamer's magazine/catalog, a recent addition in his favorite novel series, and a check for 100 dollars (no doubt from his aunt Henrietta). The last one, however, caught his attention. It was a sort of Valentine's card, but unlike any he had ever sen before. Like any other, it was red and pink and had hearts all over, but it also had ghosts, pumpkins, and spiders. What really got to the raccoon was written on the back:

_To my friends so dear_

_I hope you will hear_

_Whether by fear or love_

_Having fun is all of thee above_

_Being happy on Valentine's_

_Is good for yours and mine_

_P.S._

_Do not let time pass you by_

_For love shall never die_

_J.S. and C._

After a few minuets of thinking, Sly realized who had sent the card. He had better not be thinking of what the was raccoon thought he was thinking. His thoughts were broken as soon as he found out the card opened. Not only that, but there was another message:

_To Sly:_

_I got your note_

_And I agree_

_But don't keep her waiting too long_

_She might not always be there_

_C._

Sly looked surprised, but smiled as soon as he found out who "C." was.

"Didn't think you'd make friends with them this fast." He mused as he turned on his T.V.

* * *

**3 Years Later**

* * *

Sitting atop a hill under a night sky was a now 17-year-old Carmelita Montoya Fox. Unbeknownst to her, a male figure approached from behind and as he walked into the moonlight, it was revealed that he was a now 17-year-old Sly Cooper. He knew he had to tell her how he felt about her and he had to tell her now. If he didn't, he knew he'd regret it big time. He then summed up the courage and expressed himself in an all too familiar song.

Sly: _**My dearest friend if you don't mind**_

Carmelita turned to see the raccoon walk up the hill and looked at her with a look that was painfully obvious what he was feeling.

Sly: _**I'd like to join you by your side**_

_**Where we can gaze into the stars**_

This surprised Carmelita as she too was familiar with this song and felt touched that Sly had felt about her this way. It was then that she decided to join him in the song. Because let's just face it, they were made for each other!

Sly and Carmelita: _**And sit together**_

_**Now and forever**_

As soon as Sly reached Carmelita, they both held each other's hands and looked into one another's eyes lovingly.

Sly and Carmelita: _**'Cause it is plain as anyone can see**_

_**We're simply meant to be**_

It was at this time that their muzzles came closer to each other and their lips met as they kissed. Unbeknownst to either of them, three figures watched from a distance. The first two figures were none other that the Pumpkin King and Queen themselves; Jack and Sally Skellington. The third figure appeared to be an adult jack-russell with short red hair, sandy-brown fur, small white angelic wings on his back, and pink eyes. He wore a red business suit with a black long-sleeved shirt underneath, matching red pants, red shoes, and a bow and quiver filled with heart-shaped arrows on his shoulders. The was the leader of Valentine Town, though not a baby, Cupid himself.

"It's about time." Jack mused, holding his wife close to him.

"I'll say it is." Sally smiled hugging her dear husband.

"Better late than never I say." Cupid added whole heartedly as he smiled at the two young lovers on the hill. "Happy Valentine's, Sly Cooper."

* * *

**Author's Note:** So there you have it, hope my poem wasn't that bad. There's more to come with Sly, Jack and the gang, so, stay tuned.

P.S.

Got the non-baby Cupid idea from a Haunting Hour episode.

Happy (Belated) Valentine's!


End file.
